The following patents describe items fitted with a pivoted support member but do not teach the simplicity and effectiveness of the structure of my invention: Great Britain Pat. No. 1,308,593; Great Britain Pat. No. 393,014; U.S. Pat. No. 236,371; U.S. Pat. No. 838,516; U.S. Pat. No. 501,149 U.S. Pat. No. 372,496; U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,854; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,636; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,936; U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,750; U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,271; U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,603; U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,559; U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,051; U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,440.